It's My Job
by EMS211605
Summary: While out of town for a conference Tony and Mcgee are forced to share a room. What could possibly happen. McNozzo all the way.


"Why does Gibbs get his own room and we have to share?" Tony asked flopping on the hotel bed.

_Mcgee let out a big sigh he wasn't too happy about having to share a room with Tony either but at least he wasn't asking about it for what it seems like the 100th time._

"Tony, I already told you the hotel was packed and since Gibbs was one of the last team leaders to register this is what we got. And honestly do you really want share a room with Gibbs?"

Tony thought this over then shook his head. "ehh, yeah you are right. But Ziva is the only one who got the better end of this deal."

"Yeah, you are right" _And Mcgee knew Tony was right. While they were being forced to go to conferences, well Tony and Gibbs conferences, him teaching some computer skills to agents. Ziva was the only one not being forced into all of this and she got 2 days off. Mcgee took out his laptop, even though he normally wrote on a typewriter he had a couple of ideas in mind he knew if he didn't at least try to work them out he would lose them. He thought he might as well do something since it was thunder storming outside so that made seeing Boston out of the question. He haven't even got one paragraph out when he heard a loud groan coming from Tony._

"Why are you groaning Tony?"

"I left my charger for my DVD portable player at home by mistake and it is dead. This is horrible!" _Mcgee just rolled his eyes at the over dramatic tone Tony was talking in. He got up and took out his spare laptop that was in his bag._

"Here use this"

"I know you love computers and all Mcgeek but is there a reason why you brought two?"

"I didn't know what kind of system the hotel had and I didn't want to risk getting something on my laptop so I just brought my spare just in case"

"Oh, yeah that class. How it go anyways?"

Tim let out a huge groan. "Don't ask. You would think teaching on how to trace phones and credit cards and bank records would be simple but no. They act like I was teaching them how to decrypt files or something. Still don't know why Vance made me do this"

"You are kidding right. You're a computer geek field agent. You can hack into basically anything and still shoot with no problem and barley break a sweat. The real question is why is this your first class teaching?"

_Tony knew Mcgee would see it as him kind of teasing him but he was being sincere. He doesn't even want to begin to think what would happen if Mcgee never joined the team. Yeah, they would have probably would have got another field agent, who Tony highly doubts computer skills would even match Mcgee's. In fact, if Gibbs didn't grab Mcgee when he did Mcgee would have probably stayed in Norfolk and his talents would have been wasted. He have seen the probie grow as both a field agent and a person in general and it was due to team Gibbs._

"Thanks Tony, it is just so frustrating."

"I bet."

_Mcgee went back to the desk and was about to type when he heard Tony's voice yet again._

"Password, Mcgee"

"100204" He said without really giving it much thought

"I would think you would have something way more complicated"

Mcgee just shrugged "Yeah, well it is an old laptop I really don't use it anymore and doesn't really have anything on it just old papers and projects. So it doesn't need that much protection"

"What was so special about that date?"

Tim then turned around to face Tony who was laying his head against the wall with the laptop in his lap. "What?"

"Your password. It's a date right? What happened on October 2nd 2004?"

_Mcgee shrugged again and just turned around to get back to work._

"2004. isn't that the year we met?"

"No, we met in November 2003"

_Tony was silent for a few minutes and Mcgee thought that was the end of that questioning. Then he heard Tony snapped his fingers and laugh._

"I got it. That is when Gibbs officially let you on our team. Aww that's cute probie. Remembering when we took you under our wing."

Tim just shrugged again. "Like I said Tony it is an old computer. And that is the first thing that came to mind."

"Still so sweet" _Tony said making his way over to Mcgee and placing his chin on his head._

"I thought you were watching a movie?"

"What are you working on?"

"I thought I had an idea but it went away. I'm going to take a shower" He said while trying to get Tony's chin off of him.

"Is your password for this computer relating to team Gibbs as well?"

Mcgee snorted "Yeah, like I would ever tell you my password"

"What you have secrets that you don't want me to know?"

Making his way into the bathroom with his stuff. "You would love to know wouldn't you?" Mcgee smiled.

_Tony just rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bed to the laptop. As soon as he heard the water running he let out a groan. Exactly why he didn't want to share a room with Mcgee. He was already attached to the man and why was way far from his understanding. The thought of him in the shower with no clothes on just made him extra attached and also he would be only sleeping a couple feet away from him hmmm the thoughts were endless. He quickly shook his head. Tim didn't roll that way and even if he did he doesn't think that he would be attached to him. As he was about to settle back down and actually watch the movie he noticed a pile of clothes on top of Mcgee's bag. He let out another frustrated groan. He quickly took the clothes and knocked softly on the door._

"Mcgee"

No answer.

"Tim"

Still no answer

"Probie"

"What do you want Tony?"

"Um…you left your clothes out here"

_Mcgee was silent for a moment and Tony thought he didn't hear him he was about to say it again_ "Did you hear me, you left your…"

"Yeah, I heard you. Just come in and put it on the counter"

"Are you sure?"

"Tony, you act like I'm asking you to shower with me. I am getting shampoo in my eyes. Just put the clothes on the counter and walk out."

_Tony let out a small groan from that thought and just quickly opened the door and placed the clothes on the counter but not first getting a glance at Tim's backside. Since he started working out more and Tony could defiantly see the results and his ass was getting a little bony but was still 4/5 no doubt. He quickly got out of there and started his movie. He couldn't concentrate on it though. Images of Mcgee kept flashing in his mind and his body was responding to it. He couldn't do anything about for fear Tim would walk on in on him. So he shifted his pants just trying to ignore._

_Finally he came out of the bathroom a pair of sweats and an MIT shirt that looked a little bit big on him._

"Finally, Mcshower hogger you took forever"

"What are you in desperate need of a shower?"

**'Yeah a cold one**' he thought to himself. _He quickly got up and grabbed his clothes and locked the door. He stepped in the ice cold water and begin to relax._

_When he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Mcgee putting sheets on the pullout bed on the couch. Tony cleared his throat catching his attention._

"You know you don't have to sleep on the pull – out, Tim"

"Thanks Tony but no offense I really don't want to hear you complaining about your back tomorrow because I took the bed"

"I mean we could share the bed…" Tony said in barley a whisper.

_Mcgee looked at Tony like he had a second head._

"I am not saying have sex with me, just it is a king it is big enough for the both of us"

_Mcgee walked over to Tony and placed his hand on his forehead._

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure you don't have a fever"

"Why would I have a fever?"

"Because you just offered to share a bed with me that is not Tony – like. Have you been drinking? I know you had a beer at dinner…"

"I am completely sober. I swear."

"Then why are you acting so… you know what never mind. It is late and I am tired. Thanks" _As he climbed into bed. Tony finished getting ready and climbed on the other side of Tim. Just when he thought Mcgee was asleep, Tony carefully leaned in and kissed his forehead lightly._

"Do you like me Tony?" Mcgee said in a sleepy voice with his eyes still closed.

"What"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"What would make you ask that?"

_Just then Mcgee opened his eyes and looked at Tony._

"Because you answered my question with a question. Meaning you are trying to avoid the original question. And you are not looking me in the eyes. And you asked the question a little too quickly"

"When did you get so good at investigation?"

"It's my job and I learn from the best" Mcgee said with a smile. "It is a simple yes or no, Anthony"

"And if I do, Timothy"

"Then I would be shocked"

"Why, it is not like I haven't been with a guy before I mean not like in a serious relationship but like a fling type thing. Not that I can't be in a relationship with a guy. There is no problem and if you start to mention rule 12 than…"

_His speech was stopped with Tim's lips meeting his. He was stunned at first but then responded to his kiss. When the need for air was too great they parted._

"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Mcgee said in-between breaths still trying to catch his.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you are an amazing kisser, like, seriously you're a natural? Where did you learn to do that Mckissable?"

Mcgee laughed at the nickname "Like you said it came naturally"

"Wonder what other secrets you are keeping from me?"

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" With that Tony smiled and leaned more over to kiss Tim again with more passion and desire than the previous one.

_Unknown to their knowledge Gibbs was leaning on the wall where his bed was. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that they had no idea that he put them in one room on purpose and for that exact reason and that these walls were paper thin. Pleased his plan worked out he cut of his light and went to sleep._

* * *

Just an idea that came to mind. Hope you guys enjoy. :). I don't know the exact day Tim officially joined the team but I know it is close to that date.


End file.
